The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM). In particular, the invention relates to a low cost ATM.
An ATM is expensive to buy and to maintain. One of the reasons that ATMs are so expensive to buy is that they are secure devices that require high levels of:
(1) physical security (such as a safe) to store currency and other valuable media, and
(2) electronic security (such as DES Data Encryption Standard encryption and associated cryptographic devices) to ensure that a customer's PIN (personal identification number) is not compromised when conveyed between modules in the ATM or outside the ATM to an authorization center.
ATMs also require expensive user interfaces. Typical ATMs include a large display and one or more loudspeakers for presenting visual and audible information to a user. Typical ATMs also include an encrypting PIN keypad and function display keys (FDKs) to allow a user to enter selections and transaction details.
A further factor that increases the cost of an ATM is that the ATM requires highly reliable telecommunications links to enable it to communicate with a remote authorization center for authorizing transactions requested by users. Typically ATMs are either:
(1) connected to a dedicated ATM network through which transaction information is routed; or
(2) connected to a public telephone network via a modem within the ATM, so that the ATM dials a telephone number of an authorization center when a transaction requires authorization.
In addition to increasing the cost of buying an ATM, the requirement for reliable telecommunications links also increases the cost of running the ATM. The need for reliable telecommunications links also limits the possibility of locating the ATM in areas which do not have a reliable telecommunication infrastructure, or in locations that are not well-suited to a connection to a fixed-point telecommunications line, such as trains or other vehicles.